marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Outlaw Kid Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Mallon Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Two Strange Figures | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Gene Colan | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Western tale | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Empty Holsters! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker3_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = The Outlaw Kid prevents an robber named Darby from robbing a train and turns him over to the authorities, but Darby vows to get even with the masked hero. Several weeks later, the Kid is at his fathers ranch in his alter-ego of Lance Temple when his father Zane tells him that Darby is going to be sentenced for his crimes, but he worries about Darby's gang going after the Outlaw Kid in revenge. Zane's fears prove valid as the gang has regrouped to talk about things. Barrow, the second in command decides that eliminating the Outlaw Kid is beneficial to them and begins hatching a scheme to deal with the masked hero. Later that night, Barrow leads the rest of Darby's old gang and takes the entire town hostage, putting them all in the general store. He then sends one of the hostages out to find the Outlaw Kid and demand that he meet with Barrow with empty holsters. The sheriff is sent and he eventually finds the Outlaw Kid and tells him what happened. The Kid agrees to Barrow's terms and rides into Caliber City without his guns and surrenders to Barrow in the general store. Unable to let the Outlaw Kid sacrifice his life, the shop keeper kicks over a stack of cans on Barrow, providing the distraction the Outlaw Kid needs to fight off the gang and turn them over to the sheriff. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Darby * Barrow Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = Fists of Steel! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker4_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Mr. Been the mayor of Caliber City has called on the Outlaw Kid to help him with a problem: every Saturday night a bunch of men from the mines ride into town and cause trouble by getting drunk, shooting up the place and causing fights. Agreeing that this is indeed a problem, the Kid agrees to quash it before someone gets hurt. When Barko and his men enter the local saloon and are refused service they begin shooting up the place. The Outlaw Kid rushes in and challenges Barko to a fight, easily disarming him with his guns and then beating him in a fist fight. The Kid then tells Barko and his men to clean up their act in the future or he will do it again and Barko agrees. The following Saturday, Mr. Been and the Outlaw Kid watch as a now respectful Barko comes into town to have fun, but not cause trouble. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = Git Off My Land! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker5_1 = Ernie Bache | Inker5_2 = Dick Ayers | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Hank * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle6 = Showdown at Sunup! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker6_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = While out on a ride in the evening, the Outlaw Kid is stopped by two gunmen who tell him to get lost as he is trespassing. Not liking to be threatened for no reason, the Kid shoots the guns out of their hands and chases after them when they try to flee. However as he does so he hears an explosion from town and doubles back to see what the cause was. There he learns that the Murdock gang blew open the bank in order to rob it and made a clean getaway. As the sheriff gathers a posse, the Kid cannot join as he has to return to his father's ranch in his alter-ego of Lance Temple. Later that night he and his father Zane spot the Murdock gang as they head south, probably to find another town to swindle. After his father goes to sleep for the night, Lance changes back into the Outlaw Kid and goes after them. Meanwhile the Murdock gang as they are attacking the town of Adobe, taking the town over and sending the locals away. The Kid runs into the people of Adobe along the trail and learns of what happens and heads there to try and help liberate the town. As the gang loots the town, the Outlaw Kid sends a stampeding herd going through the town, kicking up enough dust to cover the Kid as he rounds up the gang and brings them to justice. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}